dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Carolina vs Sarah Palmer
Agent Carolina vs Sarah Palmer 'it is DBX Created By TOSHIKI OVERLORD. Introducing to Agent Carolina From Red vs Blue And Sarah Palmer from Halo Spartan Assault. The Previus fight is Batman vs Green Arrow And the Next is Pyrrha Nikos vs Monsoon. Description ''Freelancer vs Spartan! The two best women in the Spin Off of Halo in a battle with no rules and only bloodshed. Interlude No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX '' In an unknown solar system'' A UNSC ship lands on the planet's surface . A troop of Spartan down and line up waiting for their leader. Sarah Palmer lands with others Spartan await your orders . Sarah: According to the UNSC . Here is a power base of the Covenant with advanced and unfamiliar technology. Our mission is to find and destroy it , get on or Elsewhere in the Planet Another ship lands near a winery . Hence the best of the best Freelancer , Agent Carolina and arrives ready to go . Next to it is the IA Epsilon. Carolina: Is this the place Crurch ? Epislon/Crurch: If there is a very strange signal technology here . Carolina Carolina: Yes? Epsilon/Crurch: I have a feeling we're not the only ones who seek it . You better be cautious. Carolina: Allright. We find that piece Inside the winery Carolina is in a room with Epsilon downloading information . The room looks abandoned long ago, but many things seem to be recent. Epsilon/Crurch: Well all ready . And there was no inconvenience . (Epsilon sounds an alarm) Epsilon/Crurch: Oh No. Carolina: What?. Do we visited ?. This seemed too easy. Come on. Sarah and the Spartans have an exchange of fire with Jiralhanae having a Canon- The team was forced to hide. Sarah has to find a solution and fast, the Brute slowly approaches . Sarah: I do not have many options. Listen carefully 'll tell only once . Distract the brute while you escape from here , I'll take you to a gated area , there ( pointing to two Sparatan ) you will give you a surprise attack. I count on you?. Spartans: Yeah! Sarah: Allright. At my signal It sounds like a heavy object enters the room . Sarah and Spartan confused by what had happened, to show the view Jiralhanae see the dead . Above the door was a very heavy . Carolina was in front wiping his hands . Carolina: It was not so difficult . I will need only a little force. Sarah: Hey! Episilon/Crurch: We should stop saying that . Carolina: Yes, a You Re'right Sarah: I am the commander , Sarah Palmer. Please report Who are you? Epislon/Cruuch: You should heeding Carolina. We have not had incident here . Carolina: I'am Agent Carolina from Freelancer. I come in search of missing pieces. Sarah: Freelancer?, Lost Pieces ? (Sarah approaches to Carolina). Never heard of Freelancer and you're not my squad . I have many questions for you and I want you to give me the answers (Grabs his hand ) Did you hear me? Carolina hits to Sarah. The force of the blow to the back end where he was and impact with a small tank Covenant . The strength of Carolina surprises Sarah is true that the Spartans are stronger than the average human but not the example of Carolina. Epsilon/Crurch: Great, just when I thought I will not have problems Carolina: Okay for me. started getting bored (Cues Mental Meta Metal) Sarah watches Carolina. Orders his recruits leave the place , she will handle this alone. Epsilon/Crurch: We'll have a fight , are you happy ?. I'll miss DBX . Carolina: Do not worry Epsilon. Will be fast Carolina and Sarah start running preparing for battle . The two prepare their fists and put them out front. '''BEGIN Carolina and Sarah are given a punch in the face. The force of the blow makes them back, but quickly return to their old ways . Sarah goes first trying to scoring a coup against Carolina, plus Freelancer manages to block their movements very easy . Sarah begins to get frustrated , try kneeing , which manages . Carolina loses air and placed in fetal position . Sarah seizes the moment to scoring a series of blows against Carolina, in the end the Spartan sent to the frelancer the ground. But Carolina is not people who easily defeated , she dodges element in a last blow of Sarah and manages to stand . Carolina: Epsilon . I really like your help right now . Epsilon/Crurch: Ok Give me time and I will tell all about his armor. But you owe me a DBX Carolina: It is not the time! Sarah prepares its Magnum M6H and starts shooting at Carolina. The Freelancer avoid each with its speed . Carolina activates his shield, protecting Sarah bullets . Carolina feels a pain in his right shoulder , one of the bullets impact on her . Epsilon/Crurch: Carolina are you okay? activate the healing unit Carolina: Not i have plan!. One best plan. Carolina activates the camouflage unit , once the shield is depleted. Sarah is confused , Where is Carolina ? He could not disappear. Carolina activates your speed unit , taking by surprise to Sarah . Carolina sends Sarah back against the wall , quickly grabs the neck . Carolina rushes through the wall , putting Sarah to kiss the concrete. Then. Carolina sends Sarah into the air. Then with his speed unit performs a powerful combo ending of sending Sarah brutally to the ground , causing a crater. Sarah tries to stand up , his dodging reflexes stroke Carolina , which can be fatal. Sarah has serious damage to his armor , but not in your body. You can fight freely with Carolina. Sarah removed her damaged hull rebelling his face. Epislon gives a hiss of picaro , as it seemed attractive. Carolina does the same, takes off his helmet rebelling his face his opponent . (Cues Pray) Sarah: Angers me. Alive or dead. Epislison/Crurch: Do not you think is extreme ? Carolina: I accept the challenge Carolina and Sarah are put into combat position. They begin exchanging blows, while being circumvented. Sarah changed his fighting style using kicks. Carolina can not continue and is forced to retreat, Sarah advantage and try to strike a blow in his face. Carolina fights back with several punches with Sarah sends it to the ground. Then Carolina is placed on top of it. Starting a series of quick blows, Sarah had no choice but to use your arms as a shield. Sarah kicks him that allows you to get up. Sarah is upset and frustrated Carolina. Carolina:'re wasting time. Get out of here Sarah does not accept Sarah: This ends now Carolina sees that Sarah will not stop for anything. At that moment activates its speed unit. In a blink of an eye. Carolina grabs her by the neck to Sarah. Rise on the first floor and throws hard on the floor. Sarah gets up fast, pulls out his rifle in an attempt to topple Carolina. The Freelancer eludes some difficulty with bullets. Get your Magnum to disarm Sarah, which manages. Carolina counters with his round of shots getting hurt Sarah. She falls wounds. Carolina saw his chance. But Sarah manages to catch her by the neck despite his wounds and speed. Sarah does not have a gun nearby. Carolina then decides to kill with his own hands. Sarah gives violent blows, one stronger than the last. Carolina starts bleeding, in a desperate attempt to try to shake off Sarah. After doing the swats to the other end. Almost falls off the cliff. The two are very badly injured. Epsilon / Crurch: Carolina. I'm sending all the curing unit. Sarah: You will not stop, right? I'll give concluded this war for you. Carolina: Here comes Sarah and draw their Magnum Carolina. Shoot at the same time. Carolina thanks to its incredible speed of reaction prevents the bullet. Sarah was not so lucky, the impact on your chest achieving bullet pass his armor. Carolina noticed that was not enough to kill her and used his last reserves for its speed and punch hit Sarah hard enough to pierce his face. A small sonic boom occurred by the blow. Carolina watches his fallen opponent. Sarah was unrecognizable face, seemed to suffered a fatality. The skull was visible. The blow caused friction causing burns. Carolina picks up his helmet ready to go. Carolina: Epsilon Epsilon / Crurch: What? Carolina: What was that you were going to see DBX? I owe. Alternative Ending The scene is the same. The difference is that Sarah manages to avoid the fatal blow Carolina. The latter falls to the bottom floor undamaged, quickly tries to get in position, but is shot in the head that causes death. Sarah: Let me know if there are gods of the Covenant Results Next DBX Trivia * Is the First Girl Only. The Next is Mistral vs Neopolitan * It is the second DBX In Introduing character from Rex vs Blue the first is The Meta vs Rex * Is the third DBX in introducing character from Roster Teeth the preivuis are. Ultron vs Beacon Academy And The Meta vs Rex. The Next Are Pyrrha Nikos vs Monsoon, Mistral vs Neopolitan, Senator Armstrong vs Cinder Fall * Originally, Carolina fighting to Pyrrha Nikos from RWBY. But In the end it was decided that Carolina faced Sarah and Pyrrha to Monsoon . * It is The First DBX in Introducing to character from Halo * It is The First DBX in Introducing to character from Microsoft * It is The First DBX With Alternative Ending Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Toshiki Overlord DBX Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Technology themed DBXs Category: Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies